Cadence of Freedom
by tieria07
Summary: Slowly, he was being consumed by darkness. Will her voice free him and guide him to the light once again? Or will the darkness fully envelop them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...**

**Cadence of Freedom**

Chapter I: The Dream

Blood drained from her face, breathing ragged and shallow as her hands came up to cover her neck, as if doing so would help her regain her composure. She was scared, for the second time in her life, she was actually scared. It has happened only once, when she thought that she would lose her best friend and cousin forever. Panicked, she tried to tear her eyes away from the apparition before her. It was like her body was there but here mind was elsewhere. Her heartbeat sped twice, thrice, she was sure that she'd be soon dead from heart attack. Turning to run away from the horrific being inching towards her, she suddenly fell with a loud '_**thud!**_'.

When she opened her eyes again after her fall, she realized her surroundings had changed. Blinking rapidly, her mind disoriented, she tried to calm herself, she was breaking cold sweat. After a moment she realized she was in her own bedroom, the loud thud sound was actually her falling off her bed.

'_A dream, huh… But it felt so real…_'

She frowned at her reflection on her balcony window, which was adjacent to her bed. Walking towards it, she went out to breathe in the fresh morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise out of the horizon. Stretching, she went back in her room and began to freshen up. She did not have anything on that day, but she didn't feel like sleeping again. Recalling her dream sent chills down her spine, the same dream has been plaguing her for almost two weeks already, but only now was she able to clearly see the face of the apparition. She felt sick just recalling its appearance, they way it called to her... It was beginning to make her worry that it would affect her performance in managing their business.

She was Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji of the Daidouji Toys Inc. By now, she has her own business, with Sakura as the partner of course. They owned a haute couture which was popular among women and men of all ages. She would usually be preparing her breakfast by now, but since Sakura was out for her honeymoon… She smiled gently at the thought as she reminisced the joyous event which took place just the day before.

Sakura and their long-time friend, Syaoran, had been dating since their 5th grade in elementary, much to Touya, Sakura's brother's chagrin. At their senior year in high school, they announced their engagement, and finally they got married two months after graduating from college. Almost all their friends from Tomoeda Gakuen had already settled down, Chiharu with Yamazaki, Rika with Terada-sensei, Naoko with her editor, Shirokami. Now she was the only one left single, unattached even. All her friends were bewildered by this as she was one of the most eligible bachelorettes of her time. It was not that she did not want to be in a relationship, she did long for it from time-to-time, but with what had happed to her in the past…

'_If I had only…_'

Sakura and Syaoran were the only people aware of that incident which almost broke her spirit.

'_Now it's too late… If I had only…_'

Shaking her head, she forcibly removed the melancholic thoughts and began directing her focus on her planned activities for the day… or rather, the lack of it. Now that Sakura was out, her newest project was left hanging. She after all, needed the main model to fill up the clothes before taking a picture of its patent and legalizing ownership of its design. Checking her designing materials, she realized she was running short of wool. It was especially essential during the upcoming season as not only would it be the beginning of autumn, their upcoming clothes theme would be based on a home-made feel, 'fluffy and soft' as Sakura termed it.

Finally finding something to do, she got dressed and shortly after, left on her silver sedan for the fabric warehouse. One might think it weird that the owner herself goes off to buy the materials, but that was just the way Tomoyo wanted it. She was after all, designing it for her beloved cherry blossom, so only the best materials which she has tried would satisfy her.

Unbeknownst to our heroine, a pair of steel, cold eyes watched her every move, from the time she went to her balcony, to when she left for the store. As her car drove into the emerging light, a black sedan slowly began trailing her… As a predator would to its chosen prey.

* * *

Author's notes: My first published fic... Hope you've enjoyed it! :)

I'm using this story as a way of practicing my english compo since we don't have formal english classes in poly... So reviews and conctructive criticisms are much welcome! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Calling Out to You…

Scarlet red, Baby blue, Rose pink, Lemon yellow, Apple green… The colors trailed on and on in a seemingly never-ending succession. It would be almost impossible for one to find what they are looking for in a warehouse as big as this, but for a seasoned customer like Tomoyo, it was clearly effortless.

Many heads turned as they caught sight of a purple-haired beauty waltzing through the different shelves as though she lived there all her life. Although this was a usual occurrence, even the staff of the store could not help but gaze in wonderment at her ease, as even they themselves occasionally get lost in the maze of cloths, buttons, and whatnots. At that moment, a single look at the fair maiden's face would make even the most downcast person smile, she was in heaven.

Coming upon her goal, she re-examined the material and after finding it to her liking, took a considerable amount of the bundle of the snow-white wool, and set out to pay for it. Finishing her task, she carried her purchased items haphazardly over each box packaging, politely refusing offers of help from the staff as she headed for her car. She wanted to be the only one to handle it, after all, these were to be made for Sakura, and she deserves nothing but the best, even in its handling, no matter how troublesome it might be.

As expected, it often caused small arguments between her and her cherry blossom, leading Sakura to call Li for help, who will then be encouraged by a 'smiling' Tomoyo to try and touch her 'precious materials'. It certainly was amusing, but it was starting to grate on her nerves at times, especially since Syaoran did not have the decency to give up the first time she'd 'encouraged' him.

Tomoyo was not really that obsessive before, there was one, and only one, person who was able to help her with her 'shopping sprees'. No matter how much she tried or even practiced to refuse him, she would always end up receiving his help, and even feel delighted for it. It was just plain hard to do so, whenever she looked into his deep blue, mesmerizing eyes, she felt like her heart would break if she ever turned him down…

'_What am I thinking?! I'd better stop these train of thoughts, it's not going to lead me anywhere… _

'_Oh how I miss him!' _She walked dreamily, only her eyes showing her internal conflict.

'_Argh! Stop it! You've been thinking about him for the past few weeks and you're beginning to look like a crazy woman walking on the street, contemplating her cause of mishap!'_ She frowned.

'_But I really did cause my own mishap for not…'_

'_ENOUGH!' _Her brain screeched at her before she thought of something damaging and she abruptly stopped from her walk, causing her load to teeter on the edge before falling in a teasingly slow motion.

While she was having her internal conflict, a pale, tall man began approaching her. His every step was firm, and his person exuded of confidence. Noticing her inattentiveness to her surroundings, he gave a slight smirk, and continued his approach of her. A few seconds later, he saw her eyes flash in annoyance.

'_Now would be the perfect time…_' He remarked to himself as he hurried his pace to reach her.

The lady he was approaching abruptly stopped as though jerked back to reality, altogether none too gently, thus sending her stack of boxes sliding out of their already precarious arrangement.

'_She hasn't changed one bit…_'

The man smiled. It seemed as though the scenario was testing him, seeing how he would react after being gone for so long. Bending, his pale white arms reached out and firmly caught hold of the falling articles. Upon settling down, he looked up at the face of the lady and her startlingly majestic, violet eyes.

She was never one to be easily ignored. Her very presence demanded the fullest attention one could give. As recognition dawned on her, the hurried apologies and thanks were abruptly stopped, only to be replaced by incoherent words. The only ones he could clearly catch were "_what… when… why…?"_

Mirth danced on his features as she began to regain her composure and a faint blush slowly crept up her cheeks. Balancing his new load with one hand, he reached out his other hand to hers and took it, giving it a tender kiss.

Straightening up, he began balancing the boxes expertly on both hands. He now carried five of her seven loads.

"Well then, I guess I'll just help you with your packages." His smile was met with silence.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Tomoyo…"

When she realized her loads were falling off, she began to panic, but the emotion was wasted upon seeing someone catch it for her. Hurriedly, she exclaimed her apologies and thanks, planning to snatch her precious boxes away from the unsuspecting stranger. However, all reasonable thoughts left her mind as her eyes fell on the deep blue ones of the 'stranger'. Seemingly hypnotized, she stared at his eyes for a moment, until he blinked, breaking her from her trance.

As recognition of the man standing before her dawned on her, she could not help but begin her torrent of questions, not even caring whether they were clearly heard or not.

"What are you doing here? When did you arrive? Why…?"

She continued on, the rest of her words not making sense even to her.

As she saw his amused expression, she snapped her mouth shut and slowly took deep breaths to regain her calm. Feeling exceedingly embarrassed at the slight show of weakness at being caught unawares by the person she was just thinking of, warmth spread on her cheeks as she felt herself blushing uncontrollably in front of _him_.

She watched helplessly as he reached for her hand, and took it to his tender lips for a greeting kiss.

His voice shocked her out of stupor as he offered to "…help you with your packages".

Only after he spoke did she realize that she was left with only two of her original load, the rest being carried by him easily enough, as though he did it all his life. She stood there, gaping at him.

Her heart beat twice as fast when she heard him say her name. Her response was a simple nod of her head, and a whisper of his name.

"…Eriol?_"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews everyone. looking forward to hear more from you! Here's the second chapter, enjoy!:)

Originally, I planned to upload this chapter for next week, but seeing as I'll be having my exams then until the week after, I decided to upload this chappy sooner.

I might not be able to update for the next two weeks, so I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I don't dream to... (stressful deadlines!) ;P**

Chapter III: Escape to the Past

After a few more moments of gaping at Eriol, Tomoyo slowly backed away from him and stopped when she was just out of his immediate reach. Carefully, so as not to alert him of the plan brewing in her mind, she started to gather her bearings and prepared herself to sprint back to the factory.

'_He's too focused! How to escape… How to escape…_' She thought, frustrated.

Although she didn't know why, she _felt_ that she needed to escape him. Truth be told, it was the exact opposite of what she _wanted_ to do, but something kept tugging at her, forcing her to put up her emotional barriers.

'_Something's different about him, but I just can't put my finger to it…_ '

She felt bewildered. Observing him for a few more seconds she remembered that she was still holding two of her packages, its sheer weight made her unable to ignore its presence for a long time.

'_Well, here goes nothing!_' Taking in a deep breath, she heaved.

He was observing her intently, trying to search her eyes for any emotion other than shock. He could see something forming in them, but couldn't quite catch what it was.

'_She's improved… Hmmm, I do love challenges. Let's see how long 'til I break your mask again…_'

Suddenly, Eriol saw two big boxes of yarn flying towards him. He would have been able to easily dodge the objects were it not for the other five boxes he carried. As the circumstance would have it, his movement was currently being limited and a short time later, the boxes toppled over him as he crashed on to the floor.

Blinking in surprise at what had happened, he noticed that Tomoyo was gone. He didn't expect her to react as she did. To show her anger, yes, but not run away from him!

'_Boy, she sure is fast… Well, what else do you expect from THE Daidouji camerawoman?! Even during the card capturing days, she easily caught up with Sakura just to be able to catch the scenes on tape... It was as though her life depended on it!_' He smiled disappointedly, shaking his head.

There had actually been a small part of him hoping that they would be able to reconcile, and that she'll welcome him back with open arms afterwards.

"So much for open arms…" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became heavy as a sudden change overtook Eriol.

'_Ah well, I'll let you escape for now, better enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Soon you'll be mine, and when that happens… I will never let you go._' 

As he stood up, his gentle face was replaced by a dark and sinister look, the smile changing to a toothy grin, exposing something which looked like fangs. A dark blue, almost black, aura surrounded him. It was as though he were the reincarnation of evil and not Clow Reed, a look of raw sensual beauty reeking with danger.

If any acquaintance of his happened to see him at that moment, they wouldn't have been able to recognize him. It was as though the man now standing was a totally different person.

'_Until then, my plum blossom, I will leave you be. But when the time comes for me to take you, there will be no escape._'

With a violent shake of his head, he regained his peaceful demeanour, not showing his inner turmoil.

"It's beginning to take over…" He felt the start of a migraine.

"Have to find the cure… and soon."

Groaning, he dusted himself off and began to load the boxes in his car.

The clerks were surprised when they saw Tomoyo bursting through the entrance once again, almost dislodging the glass doors from its hinges. Before anyone could approach her however, she sped past them and went straight to the ladies' wash room.

With a shrug, the staff dismissed it as one of the beauty's sudden escape tactics whenever saw someone she didn't particularly feel too pleased with or wanted to avoid at all costs. She had done it several times before, once, when after she finished her usual shopping, she went out to load her shopping in her car only to find the obsessive members of her fan club waiting for her.

That had caused quite a great deal of inconvenience for the other customers as the people waiting for Tomoyo did not leave the vicinity for almost three hours. Only after a handsome blue-haired gentleman arrived to do a rescue pick-up, did the people leave. After his speeding car, where Tomoyo was in, that is.

"It must be hard to be so popular." Sighed one of the newcomer staffs.

Unknowingly, he voiced out the thoughts of all of the people who had witnessed Tomoyo's actions.

Once safely inside the disabled's cubicle, Tomoyo collapsed on the floor, trembling. With her energy spent from the adrenaline rush, she began wheezing and took deep breaths to slow down her heartbeat. For the next hour, that was all she did.

After finally being able to calm herself successfully, she cautiously peeked out of the wash room. Surveying the surroundings and deciding that Eriol had truly left, she went out of her temporary place of refuge. Cautiously, she began to make her way back to her car.

Although it was quite silly to still be overly careful in avoiding someone who might have left almost an hour ago, she concentrated on the _might have left._ After all, it was Eriol she was dealing with, and with him, one can never be too sure.

Fifteen minutes later, she reached her home. Upon entering her living room, she noticed seven boxes piled on top of each other, beside her coffee table. In her haste to get away from him, she had forgotten all about it, and now it was back with her again. Holding her breath in anticipation, she approached the packages. As expected, on it was a small post-it note.

_**Tomoyo,**_

_**Hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of delivering these to your house since you left in such a hurry… Talk to you soon!**_

_**Eriol**_

After reading the neatly written message, the stress of the day took its toll on her. Her carefully built walls began to collapse, and she finally broke down and cried.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi people! Just finished my exams, so I'm posting again.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Sorry for separating them again! But you read what Eriol said... So, I must ask you to wait until then! XD

There will be more interactions between them in the upcoming chapters as well as the entrance of the other characters. Anyway, before anyone asks, this is not a vampire fic... It's something else, which would hopefully turn out to be greatly unexpected for you guys!

Next chappy would be the revealing of the past, so that the foundation of the story may be started on. Afterwards, I'll slowly unveil the true conflict.

So until then! Hope you enjoyed this! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but the story of Cadence is my own! ;) **

Chapter IV: Looking Back

They were in their first year of high school when Eriol came back from England, he had just registered in their school and they were giving him a tour of the school grounds…

"_We're really glad that you're back!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted him enthusiastically, which he returned with a smile._

_Predictably, Syaoran just gave him a small, reluctant nod accompanied by a suspicious glare. _

"_My dear descendant, although I can clearly see the improvement Kinomoto-san has made on you, you still need to loosen up some more, quit being too uptight." Eriol greeted him._

"_Hmph! Give me a good reason not to be like that around you." He countered._

"_I can name a lot, you know. For example…" Before he could continue drawling on, Syaoran interrupted with a growl and a mean look, silently warning him of the consequences, should he continue. He only chuckled in response, his deep baritone voice echoing in the school hall's empty corridors._

_Abruptly stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Tomoyo. Smiling politely, her expression silently questioning, waiting patiently for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. _

_He didn't say anything though. He just plainly stared at her. His sapphire orbs seemingly taking in what the naked eye could not. _

_Tomoyo began to blush slightly at the intensity of his gaze… No, correct that… His stare. Their eyes locked, and for a few moments it seemed as though time stood still. _

_Then he broke their eye contact and nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw. Bending down, he took Tomoyo's hand in his and gently caressed her palm before bringing the top of her hand to his lips while once again gazing upon her intently. _

_The couple had walked a few steps ahead of them, and only just noticed that they had left behind Tomoyo and Eriol. As they turned, the scene they witnessed before them was Eriol eyeing Tomoyo appreciatively while his lips were still attached to her hand. _

_Like a big brother, Syaoran was immediately by Tomoyo's side, protectively shielding him from Eriol's immediate reach. The scowl growing bigger each second, as Eriol looked on innocently. _

_The standstill was suddenly interrupted by Sakura's almost silent exclamation of "HOE!" _

_The three of them immediately turned their attention towards what the brown-haired beauty was subtly pointing at._

_At the end of the hall, they spotted five of their seniors walking towards them. Slowly, Syaoran began to back away, his face going blue with fear, the spat with Eriol temporarily forgotten. With barely noticeable movements, he took hold of Eriol's sleeve before whispering:_

"_Prepare yourself, and at the count of three, run like hell!"_

_The look on the approaching five ladies' faces was greatly disarming, like the calm before a storm._

"_One…"_

_They turned to look at each other, the girls continuing their talk._

"_Two…"_

_They boys checked their shoelaces, making sure it was tied firmly, while the girls continued to talk as though nothing was happening._

"_Three!" Syaoran whispered fiercely to Eriol._

_At that, the four of them ran as though their very lives depended on it._

Despite her tears, she couldn't help but give out a choked giggle at that recollection. They had just reunited with Eriol during that time and were chased by the Syaoran fan club.

After a month of settling back in their lives, Eriol began his courtship of Tomoyo, and three months later, she reciprocated his feelings. They became an official couple.

"_Entering, the most handsome couple in school!" Yamazaki announced to their class as Tomoyo and Eriol entered. _

_Some of the ladies looked at Tomoyo with envy, while the some of the guys looked on in dismay. _

_Blushing prettily, Tomoyo tried to hide behind Eriol, but he just shrugged it off and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Not one for public displays of affection, she froze on the spot, while staring at Eriol, and turned scarlet. His action was met with loud hoots and wolf-whistles, and not surprisingly, a blackboard eraser._

_Syaoran had witnessed all that he had done and was fuming, steam literally blowing out of his ears. Sakura, on the other hand, just giggled at the scene before her and gave Tomoyo a friendly swat, telling her how "lucky" she was to be "greeted with such passion"._

As much as those tender memories of the past delight her, it is now inevitable that she would also look upon it with endless remorse.

It was on the day right after her 18th birthday, when the events were set moving. On that stormy September night, at the Hiiragizawa manor, the crux of the matter was to be reached.

"_Will you marry me?"_

_The question stunned Tomoyo. She certainly hadn't been expecting such a thing to come from Eriol, at least, not yet. They had just started their first year in college, and were still having trouble adjusting to the curriculum._

"_What made you ask, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, cautiously._

_She didn't know how to react to that question, it was after all, a very big decision to make, and would change more than she cared for at the present. There was also the issue of Eriol's troubling behaviour._

_Eriol had started acting strangely since the start of that month, and now his sudden inquiry made her feel even more worried for him. He usually dropped hints of what he intended to do so that she may be somewhat prepared, but that was just too sudden. She was completely caught unaware._

"_Tch! Just answer it. Will you or will you not marry me?" He asked brusquely, irritated and impatiently waving a hand to purposefully shove her question aside, eyebrows going down in a frown, showing no semblance whatsoever of the gentleman she knew and loved._

_She froze. He never used that tone on her. Actually, she had never heard him use such a tone before, much less peak in such an unrefined manner. Eyeing him warily, she prodded him on._

"_Why the sudden question, Eriol?" Her brows knitted together, tilting her head to the side, she gave him a reluctant smile, trying to coax a calm reaction from him._

"_I knew it! You don't love me at all!" He shouted at her, going ballistic, his eyes showing his rage._

"_Calm down, Eriol! What's happening to you?" Tomoyo reached out to him, in an attempt to still his violent movements. She was beginning to truly get worried._

"_No need to deny it! Your reluctance tells me everything!" He shouted at her._

"_If you don't want to marry me, or if you don't even love me anymore, if EVER you DID, then say it out!" He ranted on. _

_Tomoyo was left speechless by his accusations, trying desperately to understand the sudden cause of his change in demeanour. Just the day before, they were dancing away happily, celebrating her coming of age. Now…_

_Suddenly, she was jerked out of her stupor by rough hands, dragging her towards the door. Almost stumbling, she found herself at the front porch of Eriol's mansion, and a second later, heard the banging of a door as it closed, permanently shutting her out._

Until now, she is still clueless as to what had caused such an outrage from him. The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran found her at the playground, sitting on the swing alone, completely silent and out of herself. Apparently they had been searching for her.

_As they passed on the information, she stared at them with tired eyes, blinking in a mixture of shock and confusion. She was still pondering on the events the last night, and when the message finally sunk in, she looked at them as though unbelieving._

"_You're joking right?" Her voice shaky, she gave a weak laugh._

_When she met the solemn eyes of Syaoran, and the guilty look of Sakura for being the one to pass on such a message, she realized they were serious. Suddenly she felt nauseous from spending the whole night without sleep. _

'_He left.' That was her last thought as tears fell down silently and she gave in to the darkness, allowing it to claim her fully._

Everyone was worried at her sudden breakdown. She has always been a strong person, both in mind and in body. They were totally unprepared for what happened to her.

She remained in a catatonic state for a whole month before she was brought back to reality upon hearing someone calling to her to _"return to the light, to those who love you."_

The next month after her awakening was spent in recuperating. Sakura and Syaoran were with her every day during that period, and she got frequent visits from Touya and her friends from Tomoeda, as well as an endless supply of sweets from Kero, where he got it from she didn't know but was glad for the kindness on his part.

Sonomi never left her side all throughout. She had never seen her mother so worried, even when she lost her voice to a Clow Card before. Thus, she decided to build walls to keep her emotions in check, and never again show any signs of weakness.

'_I will be strong for the sake of others, if not for myself._' She repeated in her head every time she thought of Eriol.

This became her mantra, that she eventually began showing less of her true emotions. Sakura and Syaoran however, seemed immune to her mask, as they were always able to see her true feelings.

'_Maybe because they know…_' She often thought.

During her recuperating month, she had told the two of them what had happened between her and Eriol. One can only imagine Syaoran's reaction as it was revealed to them, he wanted to storm to England right there and then, reasoning that he can borrow The Fly from Sakura, and beat Eriol to a pulp. Sakura, on the other hand, wept for her the tears she was unable to shed during her time of unconsciousness. She however, requested them to keep it as a secret, she didn't want any more things to complicate her currently broken life. Currently, as she thought determinedly that _she will_ recover from it. Further forcing herself to believe in the importance of her dedication to her new mantra.

Since the matter was unknown to everyone before she broke down, no one suspected Eriol to have had a hand in it, although they were wondering why he didn't check up on her once or even give her a call. Everyone had simply assumed that it was due to the stress at starting college.

Everyone, that is, except the couple. Although she sometimes felt that Touya suspected more than he let on, the only people she told were Sakura and Syaoran. She felt that she owed them that much for taking away their time to be alone together for the whole two months they spent watching over her sleep and get back in shape.

Hearing a loud grumbling, she realized it was already way past noon, and she hadn't had her breakfast yet. Rising from the couch where she took support from since she broke down that day, she headed straight for the kitchen.

What she found once she entered made her want to cry again. On the dining table was a full-course meal, and another note informing her of the dessert in the fridge.

He had apparently just left, since the food was still warm.

After a moment's hesitation, she sat down. Not wanting to waste the already prepared food, she decided to eat it. She felt like she was already capable of eating a horse anyway…

'_Just like the courting days…_' She thought smiling sadly at the sumptuous feast in front of her.

Meanwhile, in another room, Eriol lay down on his bed thinking of a certain amethyst-eyed beauty.

On his blue walls, were orderly scattered picture frames housing the image of the person who currently occupied his thoughts.

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo…" He whispered to himself, as though just saying her name would stop the agony he felt since the day he hurt and left her.

Turning on his side, he began to slip into a deep slumber. A single tear fell down his smooth, pale face as though silently begging for someone to hear his pleas.

"Tomoyo…"

Her name was the last word that went out of his mouth as he descended fully into the world of dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi people! Sorry for the delay... I know I said that I'd publish it sooner, but the storyline eluded me for the whole week. Now that it's out though, I hope you guys would like it! ;)

I had fun composing this, but comments would be very much appreciated. Please do tell me if there's something I have to improve on!

Oh and yeah, I was made aware that the story for the past few chapters were quite vague, hope this part ties down some loose strings! Thanks very much for that! ;)

I know that this is supposed to contain something 'supernatural', I'm getting to it, but the genre won't be out again until a few more chapters. This chappy is made to talk about events, so I didn't focus much on giving extra descriptions as it kinda' annoys me when one doesn't get straight to the point. Okay, I didn't get straight to the point as well, but the events written down are needed for the story line.

So, if there's anything else I'm missing, don't hesitate to ask me, and I'll do my best to answer it for ya! ;)

**_P.S. I've been thinking of drawing out character sketches and a storyboard for this(scene-by-scene), manga drawings of course! Please tell me if you guys want me to do so, so that I can start up on the sketches soon... Thanks! ;P_**


End file.
